


Not a word to anyone

by Inspieos



Series: Pickwick Questions [1]
Category: Lolitics, Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: British Politics, Coalition, Cross-Party Relationship, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspieos/pseuds/Inspieos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Clegg feels insecure after several remarks about the size of his hands. He hopes David can provide some clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a word to anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Pickwick has added these cute little questions to their tea bags. 
> 
> Seeing as I have to work on my writing skills (vocabulaire, grammar, and punctuation skills), I figured this would be a lovely assignment! 
> 
> So, it was decided: I shall be writing Clameron one-shots based on these adorable questions. Feedback is much appreciated.

**#1: Name one strange thing about yourself**

Nick pops his head around the open door, a puzzling look etched on his face with eyebrows frowning lightly. His eyes are fixed on the Prime Minister, who is seated behind a messy, paper-ridden desk and tackling his duties for the day. A serious, preoccupied expression compliments his features; in fact, he’s so absorbed in his work that he remains unaware of Nick’s presence. Should he go in right now? It’s probably better to drop by later on, isn’t it? Nick stands there for a couple of seconds as he makes his mind up, debating whether or not he should enter the room for such a petty issue. No, he’s far too busy, he tells himself. He doesn’t have time for this, for pete’s sake. So, he shouldn’t, he mustn’t. But still, it gnaws at him on the inside. He simply has to know. In the end, curiosity gets the better of him, and he hesitantly knocks on the wooden doorframe as teeth anxiously sink into his lower lip.

  “Yes?”, one replies absentmindedly, completely unaware of the inner turmoil of his partner.   

“David, do you-,” he pauses to clear his voice and straighten himself to ask this as seriously as he can. “Do you think I have big hands?”

  David immediately looks up from his work, regarding Nick over the rim of his spectacles. He seems taken aback. A curious eyebrow is then raised, “I’m sorry?”  

The other man lets out a faint, almost inaudible sigh. It was a stupid, stupid mistake, one he’ll never make in the future, that’s for certain. “Never mind. I-I shouldn’t have-I shouldn’t have interrupted you, you’re obviously busy, being the PM and all”, he says, his cheek heating up and turning a lovely, slight shade of red while he wildly gestures around him. Leave. Now. Before you embarrass yourself even more, he tells himself.

David watches with interest as Nick profoundly apologizes for disturbing him and taking up his time. He can’t help but smile faintly at the sight before him: his Deputy, adorably awkward. How unlike the passionately fierce Liberal Democrat to become so flustered and insecure about such a trivial matter.  

“Wait”, he orders right before Nick manages to exit the room in a hurry. Damn. The Deputy stops dead in his tracks, and as Nick turns around, albeit hesitantly of course, David swiftly places his glasses on his desk and almost springs up from his chair. Within a matter of seconds, he has closed the distance between himself and his Deputy, standing right in front of the other man.   Nick swallows hard, fighting against the lump forming in his now dry throat. He’s unsure of what to expect. What did he even hope to achieve when he stepped into David’s office? Honesty? Compassion even? Or worse: mockery?

“Now, I’m not entirely sure where you got that insane idea from, Nick, but-“, he takes a hold of his Deputy’s hand without a second thought, holding it safely between his own. The heat in Nick’s cheeks flares up so sharply that he’s sure he’s turned crimson by now, and he has a hard time looking David in the eyes. He has to force himself not to break contact, even though the man before him must’ve noticed the sudden change of colour on his cheeks. “I think your hands are absolutely fine”, he says while his intense blue eyes gaze into Nick’s. The Prime Minister’s thumb starts to softly caress his knuckles and the back of his hand. The butterflies in Nick’s stomach fully awaken and flutter furiously as a soft hand then cups his face. The stroke of a thumb parts his lips slightly, and for a second, Nick firmly believes, wishes even, that David is about to lean in and close the distance between the two men. But he knows he can’t, he knows he won’t.

“You mustn’t worry about what others think or say of you,” he whispers instead. It’s gentle, soft-spoken, unlike the façade he normally holds up in the House of Commons. Exposing himself, David smiles, warmly, affectionately, genuinely. He means it with every fiber of his being, and, much to his own surprise, Nick finds it all strangely comforting. David squeezes his hand reassuringly before letting go and making his way back to his desk. The troubles of insecurity have disappeared, no longer cluttering and occupying the Deputy’s mind. It is now replaced with something entirely different, and he isn’t sure how to feel about this.

Nick’s penetrating stare follows the dark-haired man all the way back to his seat. He needs answers, wants to demand them even, but he doesn’t want to make an even more fool of himself than he already has today. Though, David himself seems utterly unaffected by all of this. In fact, he seems to be pulling the façade back in place again. He sits down, ignoring Nick in the progress all together, while he places the spectacles back on the bridge of his nose and starts to focus once more onto his workload.

So that’s how it is going to be.

Nick can’t help but feel disappointed, perhaps even a little cheated. All of the sudden, the Prime Minister looks up, meeting Nick’s eyes. They stare at one another for a brief moment. The tension rises, and a small, mischievous smirk escapes before a stern look replaces it.

“Please don’t ever mention this to anyone, Nick. I promise not to tell on you, either.”


End file.
